


Meet Me Under The Cherry Tree

by unGratefulNobody



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unGratefulNobody/pseuds/unGratefulNobody
Summary: in which Pearl and Joseph share a little dance, she reflects on what led her to this point, and then finds out more about Joseph than she bargained for. Takes place after Joseph and Suzie Q. move to America during their honeymoon, but Pearl doesn't know that.





	1. Chapter 1

_The best thing about this moment is, he makes me feel so graceful dancing even without the music._

_I was so mean to JoJo when we first met. I guess that can happen when SOMEONE'S grandma carved pictures into a tree I planted BY HAND._

_But old grudges do no good._

_But still..._

_I insulted him._

_I insulted his family,_

_His grammar,_

_I insulted his sarcastic attitude._

_I was an arrogant gem then, full of too much pride._

_Who was I pretending for, anyway?_

_I used to think I'd never get over my borderline obsession with Rose._

_I was ready to give into insanity._

_He...he's making me feel something I've never felt before. I've lived thousands and thousands of years and only now am I starting to truly understand Rose's fierce loyalty to this place..._

_And laying here, next to a warmth and a heartbeat that feels so calming, knowing I don't need to be some perfect valiant servant to someone for ONCE in my life, just being able to relax and..'be',_

_well..._

_I guess it's not so bad being human after all._

_._

_._

_._

It actually feels kind of nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A WIFE!?" Pearl screamed, banging her fists on the table.**

**"WHAT EVEN ARE WE?"**

**" _Pearl-"_**

**"WAS ANYTHI-"**

**" _Pearl please, I-"_**

**NO. NO JUST STOP. HOW MANY OTHER LIES HAVE YOU TOLD ME, IS YOUR NAME EVEN WHAT YOU SAY IT IS, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"**

**" _Pearl, baby, you know I can't do that...I have to protect you.."_**

**"I CALL BULLSHIT. WHAT HUH? PROTECT ME FROM WHAT?"**

Pearl hung up and slammed Rose's emergency phone down (for when she doesn't know where Greg will be) The screen cracked. Oops...no fuck this. EVERYTHING, WHY- What is it about humans she loves so much, I try and try to see what she sees but things always end up like this and all I feel is pain' she thought.

Pearl slumped down against the wall. Despite everything everyone's seen about Roses love for humans, sometimes nobody thinks to notice Pearl empathizes the most out of them all.

I can't… I can't deal with this right now… Pearl summoned her spear out of her gem and mustering up all the anger she'd just felt a few minutes ago, stabbed herself in the chest.

"I...I'll deal with this later" she croaked moments before she poofed.

Meanwhile in the empty temple entrance, not a soul in sight, a cell phone with a cracked screen lit up with (1 NEW VOICEMAIL)

The phone being broken, the voicemail opened automatically.

"Baby...I...I don't even know what to say anymore, I...I know I can't ever begin to make it up to you tonight, but...please meet me under the cherry tree tomorrow. I need to talk to you…." 


	3. Chapter 3

She walked up the hill to the base of the tree and sat down to wait for him. 'I suppose a snack wouldn't hurt' she thought, idly picking off cherries close enough to reach.

"You actually came...?" Joseph whispered from behind her.

Pearl let out a hollow laugh.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy JoJo..."

"But JoJo...what...where do you think this is going to go-" she went speechless as she glanced up at his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" she shrieked.

His nose was black and purple,

a chunk of hair was torn out of his head right behind his right ear,

his lip was cracked and bleeding

and he had bruises all up and down the left side of his body.

She ran up to him and grabbed his wrists in worry, not noticing it was so much that he actually winced.

"WHO did this to you?"

Joseph coughed. "That's a story for another day baby, listen...I'm not a fortune teller. I'm not like your friend Garnet, I don't have future vision or whatever it's called, and you know we could just as easily go up to your friend and ask her what COULD happen to the both of us."

"But that's the thing baby. It's just a COULD. Like you explained to me, she can see infinite outcomes to things, and that's just like real life, there's many outcomes how this could go. All I know is that I love you. Isn't that enough for us to just figure the rest out as we go along...?"

Pearl leaned against the tree and sighed heavily. This was it, she had to decide. Joseph or a most likely impossible relationship she's always hoped for with Rose.

"JoJo, I..."


	4. Chapter 4

"JoJo I...I really don't know. Can I have at least a little time to think about it?"

He doesn't say a word. He just looks at her with those big pleading puppy eyes, and turns around to walk off.

Suddenly Pearl feels numb. How did I get caught up in all this drama? She thought. What...?

She looked down, it seems that a few minutes ago Joseph dropped something.

"What is this...?" Pearl mumbled. "A tie or a scarf...? OH! It's a headband." She knelt down to pick it up and examined it closely. It was multicolored and zigzagged. There were specks of what looked like dried blood on it, but she didn't think too much of that as she shoved it into the pocket of one of the jackets she'd borrowed from him.

'Oh well...' She thought glumly. 'I suppose I'll give it to him next time. But what did I do to deserve all this human drama?'

There was something about this moment that was giving Pearl the chills... Not like chills from the temperature, but...

for some reason she had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

She started walking back to the temple.

* * *

As Pearl reached the beach, she slowed down and took in the scenery. As she walked forward she tripped and fell on something that she got her toe hooked in and BAM!

Her face gets planted smack down in the sand.

"Pthhhhh! UGghh!" Pearl struggled to spit out the wet sand. "What the hell just hooked my toe?!"

She looked down all irritated only to find a slightly larger than average clam.

"Stupid nature..." She mumbled but picked it up anyway to inspect.

As Pearl opened it up she gasped. Inside there was a half formed pearl.

She placed it back into a nearby tide pool while whispering "How lucky you must be little one... You're a Pearl who is completely protected from the harsh elements by such a strong and imposing exterior...oh I wish Rose was here and not still on a mission...she could've given me some really helpful advice..."

"FUCK!" Pearl suddenly screamed startling a bunch of seagulls as she started kicking the sand violently and screaming obscenities.

By the time she stopped, though, it was starting to get dark ALREADY.

"Does my mind really wander that much? How much time had passed while I've been strolling here...?"

"I should get back to the temple in case someone needs me."

The sun was starting to set. Pearl decided to take an alternate route along the boardwalk back to the temple as to not disturb some teenagers who'd just arrived for a bonfire.

Right as she was about to jump off the boardwalk she turned a corner past the old carwash and got YANKED behind it.

Before she could even turn around and face the one who yanked her, she felt a sudden pain in her gem as her attacker's free hand brought down something heavy and cracked it.

Pearl was so shocked her eyes rolled up in her head and her limbs went limp,

not even enough strength or she supposed she was too in shock to summon her spear.

All she was left to do was lie helpless as her attacker yanked her by her feet behind the old car wash.

* * *

Her attacker pushed her down.

The sun was setting and everything was turning darker. She couldn't even see the details of the hand that grabbed her.

The last thing she feels before blacking out is hot breath on the back of her neck and a familiar voice whispering into her ear.

"This is the last time someone tries to leave me"


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhhh...wh-where am I? Why does my head hurt so...OH!"

Pearl shrieked as her hand felt the long black crack stretching down her gem.

Who did this to her...? Why...is she in ...a trunk? It hurt her head physically to try and remember, but eventually scenes from last night started floating back to her in pieces. It also didn't help that as the vehicle moved over a bump she hit herself right on her gem.

Joseph...she remembers him dragging her off behind the car wash...and then...

"AGHH...it hurts...to...remember..." She glanced down to where she was hurting. It was between her legs...she shifted around the trunk so she was at an angle to look at her right inner thigh, and to her horror there was about a six inch gash running down her thigh. ' _How is this cut not hurting my form itself more...?_ ' she thought numbly. Of course, gems don't bleed like humans do, but as you could imagine, an injury like that is still quite terrifying to notice.

Everything she tried to remember past that point in time she was unable to reach. "Okay Pearl...don't panic...don't panic..Rose taught you better than this, I can't be fragile..."

"Oh" she muttered "I'll try to see if I can still summon my weapon...maybe I can busy through the trunk's lock mechanism..."

Unfortunately, 15 minutes of pearl wheezing, groaning in pain and hot flashes produced no weapon, maybe, she thought to herself, this crack went deeper than she thought...?

Pearl closed her eyes for one final try, and tried to block out every other fearful thought.

 _Weapon..._ she thought

 _Weapon...weapon..._ Pearl concentrated harder to the point of more pain but she tried to ignore it, because a faint glow was starting to come from her gem. She raised her hand and motioned it forward, expecting her spear to materialize in her hand.

It never came. She felt something else materialize in her hand. A... dagger..?

_No.._

_that dagger._

* * *

**I should explain a little at this point- this dagger, is a sentimental item Pearl has left for safekeeping inside her gem, since the beginning of her time with Rose. At the beginning of the rebellion, when Pearl first escaped her master to join Rose, she couldn't figure out how to summon her weapon at first. So, in the meantime until she did, Rose got Pearl a dagger to use while she helped Pearl practice with short-range combat.**

* * *

"I remember the first time I held this like it was yesterday….." Pearl gasped, before her eyes rolled back in her head from the pain and made her pass out.

As she was knocked out, a mini-projection began to play from her cracked gem, a memory so powerful that's probably why she was still able to project it in dream.

_**-5,750 YEARS AGO-** _

**"Concentrate Pearl! You can do this!"**

**Pearl concentrated as hard as she believed she could, and held her hands up to her gem, but it ony was able to glow faintly before she was out of breath and crouched down for a moment to rest"**

**"But m-my Quartz, I..."**

**"PEARL!" Rose Quartz yelped, startling Pearl. She stood up straight immediately and stared down. Another instinct still ingrained in her.**

**"I apologize my Quartz. I know this session was not as satisfactory as you hoped. I'll try harder next time." Pearl felt a hand on her chin gently pull her face up. It was Rose.**

**"Pearl, that's not what I was going to say. I wasn't going to reprimand you or anything like that. In fact, you've made me so proud of how far you've come the past few months. You're finally starting to come into your own, so to speak, and that's a beautiful thing to see. You just need to keep being you, and if you can't really figure out how to do much of that or what I mean, just keep doing what feels right to you, and I'm not going to pressure or rush you. We may have a war knocking on our doors for a short while now, but it's also very, very important that in training for this, you figure out what your ideals are. Not just loyalty to me and what I believe in. but whether or not you truly do to. Everything you've ever thought of, freedom for you, and maybe others of your type after this is all over. You want that, yes?"**

**"Yes, with all my heart. but then, my Quartz, why did you call out to me sounding so startled?"**

**"What you just said Pearl. You don't have to call me, your Quartz. Formalities aren't needed. You are your own Gem, your OWN Pearl, and I don't own you. I consider you my equal to the fullest extent!" Rose looked at her with a smile and patted her shoulder.**

**Pearl blushed and curtsied. "I appreciate that, and I'll try to work on remembering what I say more, my Qu-I mean Rose."**

**Rose chuckled and gazed at her affectionately "My Pearl..." "Now...what was I...I was going to give you something...Ahah! Pearl, in the meantime, if it's going to take you abit more time to summon your weapon, much less figure out what kind it is and how to start training with it, and you need to start training with something else for the time being, or else you'll have less of a way to defend yourself. Here, I got you something."**

**Rose summoned a dagger from the pocket dimension in her gem and handed it to Pearl. Pearl bowed "Thank you Rose. I will really treasure this." She glanced down, wherever Rose got or made this from, it just screamed _Rose_ all over it. Pearl thought it was the most beautiful gift she'd ever seen. It was 10 inches long, had a sort of pink ribbon wrapped tightly around the handle, and had dark and light pink rose decals carved into the bare parts of the hilt, even the blade was pink, and she took a step back and swished it though the air, making a stabbing forward motion. Something in the air smelled sweet...like a garden when she did that.**

* * *

Joseph pulled the truck into an empty lot of an abandoned dive bar. They were in a very seedy part of Empire city, Right on the edge. _HE_ was right on the edge. Joseph glanced in the rear-view mirror, not surprised at what he saw. His eyes were bloodshot, he was sweating profusely, and his hair was all disheveled. blood was slowly trickling down from the right side of his forehead, and he had to wipe some off before it got into his eye. So he reached into his pocket, to grab Cesar''s scarf to try and stop the bleeding and tie it around his forehead liken he used to.

"GODDAMNIT!" He frantically started patting down every pocket of his jacket and cargo shorts, but they were all empty. He kicked the floor of the car in frustration.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID I PUT MY SCARF?!"

At this point, it's like something out of his control put Joseph on autopilot since the carwash, turning him completely numb. Because at the moment, he didn't even have the emotional capacity to consider not doing what he was about to do to Pearl.

It was pitch dark outside. Joseph opened the door. He took one step, two steps, three, four, five, six steps out of the car until he was right with the trunk door in front of him. He fumbled around for the keys in his pockets. "Shit, I hope I didn't lose those too..." but then he found them, they were in his inside pocket of his jacket by mistake. Joseph unlocked the trunk, picked up a still unconscious Pearl, and started carrying her into the dive bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, Pearl was awake.

"Wha...where am I…?" She glanced around trying to shake the blurriness of her vision that kept coming back every few seconds.

Pearl heard a noise coming from outside the bar.

That was all it took for her adrenaline to kick in and make her take OFF like a cat despite her injuries and start sprinting (and stumbling) in the general direction of the temple. She ran, and she ran. Every other minute she was hit with excruciating stomach cramps, and splitting headaches from the slowly widening crack in her gem, and even when Pearl heard Joseph scream in anger behind her, it only motivated her to run faster until her legs gave out. The temple looked to be about 2 or 3 miles away, but she managed to get within 50 feet of the temple before collapsing at the base of the grassy cliffs the temple was built under.

* * *

-2 HOURS LATER-

.

.

P̹̯͖̞͚͙̹̝̖̼͙̱ͮͧͨ̍͐͋̃̀ͤ̏ͤ̊͐ͯ̓̀́ȩ̸̮̣̬̰͓̻̤̱͓͙̟͓̓ͦ͊̅̿͟͠a̷̧̠̖̞̖̘̎ͣͩ͒̋̍ͭ͠ͅr̴̴̗̼̦͕͙̬̜̔͒͛ͧ̌ͥ̆͑̌lͥͦ̀͆̆͑͒̽͒̓ͫ̅͛́͗̿̔̓͘҉͇̱̲̝̟̬͇,̡̏̽̒̀ͨ̇̃̂͗͑͋̽̚͏̤̙̙͍̹̻̩̖̝̘̰̯̫͓͍͇̠͠ ̪̙͉̞̜̖̫̫͍͐̑̅ͨ̇̽͂̐̌͗͐̑̅ͩ̋͋̕͟͝P̵̋̊͒̽̀͒̽̽ͮͤ̑͊ͮ̚͟͏͇͍̰̱͎͔̻͓̣͈̘̜͙̫̙̙e̷̷̢͈̩̜͖͚̥͎̘̭̤̤̻͈͂̂̀̓͆͟͜å̧͍͎̼̠̰̲͎̬̮̪͊͐̔̌ͥ̈́ͭͥ͋ͦ̿̾ͪ̾͞͠a̷̢̖̺̪̺̻͎̳̐̿̈́̀͒͛͆̑̀͠ͅa̳̯͖͍̺̗̮̪͌ͤ̿̋͒͝͝a̔̆̎̓͌͛ͦ̽̔ͬ͂҉̢̢̰̬̙͖͙̱͉̯̝͝a͒̇ͥ͌̈̍ͥ̇ͥ̏̽̏̎̔́̚̚҉҉̖̺̪͎̜͞r̵̨̻̼̙̼̗͉͙̗̫̻ͫ̃ͦ̾͊̇͂ͨ̓ͪ̍͌ͬ̎ͩ͐͊̊̒̕͝r̸̸̤̙͙̱͎̘̠͍̺̒ͮ̾̎ͅr͆͐ͥͭ͒ͨͮͭ̅̓ͮ͛ͫͣ̔̌͛ͫ̚͜͏̨̭͚̱͕͍̤̱̮̰̰̼͎̟͡ͅlͦ̎̂͑ͣ̍̉̑ͬ̊̓͆͏҉͏̭̬͈̫̠̥̠̜̥͇͙͟ͅl̸̨ͣͣ͒͋̃̄͠҉̩̤̣͔̜̖̘̘̯͔̥̩̥͓̠̫l͎̱̖̩̜͚̼̼̗̺̣̫̜̯̣̺̤͈͗̂͑̃͑̊ͩͥ̄̔̽͛̕͢͜l̸̨͇̖̲̻̇͊͗ͨ̅ͤ̓̓͘.̸̙̲̲̥̞̤̦͛͒̇̓͗ͪ̎͛̑͑͆̐͊́͊ͧͬ̓̚̕.̸̡̗̳͚̙͎̟̼͎̖̲̾̇̔̓͑̇̊ͭͧ̓̆̍ͮ̊̎ͨͫ̚͜͞.̧ͮ̎ͤ̓͗͢͏̧̰̝̩͉̕.͇͎̼̳̗̩͕̩ͣ̿̆̌̎͂̌́ͮ͐ͭ̄̂͆̔̒̑̄́͠ P̨̱̘͈̞͇̀͋̓ͦ̉ͦe͇̘ͪ̂͆͒̈ͮ́ͣ͡͞a͍̖̜͛r̸̡͖̳̙ͬ̑ͬ̃ͫͥ̿́͡l̷̷̳̦̊̿ͧͪ̄̒.̴̳̥̰̬̤́͌̋͜.̮̘̹̩̰̯̼̭͚͛͛̒͐.̡̰̝̙̣̃̉̃ "PEARL!"

.

.

Pearl opened her eyes to the concerned faces of Garnet and Rose looking down at her.

"M...mgr...Rose…"

"Yes, Pearl, it's me, Rose….Don't worry, I've got you now. Here, lie down." Rose gently laid Pearl on a soft spot of wild grasses by the temple entrance. "Don't worry, I'll be right here." Rose left Pearl to go walk a few yards away and go speak with Garnet in hushed whispers.

Pearl was still too mentally unsound to really get what they were saying, so she just closed her eyes.

"Garnet...what do you make of all this…?"

"I don't know for sure Rose..but I can tell you my future vision predicts maybe a half-chance it has something to do with that man she's been running off to see."

"Joseph?"

"Yes, Joseph."

"Should we go and find him…? Maybe he'll be helpful in figuring out what happe-

"No, Rose," Garnet sighed and ran one hand through her hair. "Rose, that's not what I meant. We need to look for him, yes, you ARE right, but he could be DanGerOus, I see many possibilities where he could be involved with how Pearl got to be this hurt…"

A few yards away, Pearl reached up to feel her gem, the first thought being, 'I remember getting hurt….' She was extremely shocked to find it as smooth and pristine as ever, even more so than before last night, if that was possible. Until she remembered it must have simply been Rose who had healed her.

Back in between Garnet and Rose, for the first time since the rebellion, Garnet saw on Rose a face of pure anger and sorrow mixed together. "I.." Rose started as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I still find it hard to accept how pervasive this kind of evil is in every kind of person, regardless of species."

Garnet was about to speak when both of their attention was shifted to Pearl as she suddenly sat up and yelped with pain, clutching her stomach.

Rose's expression switched to one of concern as she started towards Pearl.

Garnet's eyes went wide.

It was just then Sapphire had seen the possibility of something awful.

Very awful.


	7. Chapter 7

Pearl sighed and rubbed her belly. It's been 3 months since the attack, and Garnet and Rose had tried following every conceivable trail imaginable, with no luck in tracking down Joseph. They said just this morning they had heard of some "possible leads" they needed to check out, so maybe there's still hope for real justice.

Her memories were still hazy of the attack, that one night behind the car wash.

She tugged at the scarf she had, tied around her forehead and around her Gem. She never really found out where Joseph got it from, that day he forgot it under the cherry tree, but somehow it suited her quite well so she decided to keep it. It was the first human accessory she'd kept on her form for this long a period of time, actually. Pearl looked down again at her belly. It had gotten so swollen already, even at 3 months it looked way more farther along than that on account of her small, childish-like frame.

"Should I even keep it….?"

The thought had been the only thing Pearl was even able to think about, day in and day out. Her life, quite literally was hanging on to this decision. She may not have fallen in love with the Earth as hard as Rose had. BUt she loved to live.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as Rose warped back with a frustrated look on her face. She almost passed Pearl by to rush into her room for something, but Pearl called out to her.

"Rose…?"

"Rose froze and turned around to Pearl with a completely different look.

"Yes Pearl…?"

Pearl put her hands carefully on her belly. "I've decided I don't want to continue carrying this human."


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't carry the human?" Rose looked on sadly at her. "My Pearl, are you sure?" "Rose, I just...I know this choice you've started thinking about for yourself for the future is a noble one but...I don't know if this is the choice for me...there's so much I want to experience and someday...someday I want to see the stars again..." Pearl whispered.

Rose sighed. Pearl was starting to get that old wistful look in her eyes Rose hadn't seen since the last time they had to shoot down a Homeworld ship out of the sky. She missed home. Or at the very  least, she missed being amongst the stars.

Rose wondered if it had been selfish of her to offer Pearl her freedom those thousands of years ago. Yes, freedom is a good thing, but sometimes it has a price. She started to think of whether or not Pearl would've been happier if she was still under White Diamond. After all, sometimes ignorance _is_ bliss.

* * *

**2,000 YEARS AGO**

**Rose, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst all sat on the beach watching the remnants of the Homeworld scouting ship explode in sparks and flames, sinking into the ocean piece by piece.**

**Amethyst sniffled with a few tears. Garnet and Pearl both looked at her in concern. Oh, to be thousands of years old and still feel the innocence of never having faced war. Sometimes they envied her.**

_**"B-b-bbut Rose, couldn't we have taken those people? There were people on there, w-weren't there?"** _

**They all stopped and whipped their heads up to the sky as occasional screams started to come from the burning wreckage falling down.**

**Garnet did her best to try and explain. She knelt down to be level with Amethyst and phased off her shades, "Amy, those people were bad people, but even though Rose and me wanted to help them anyway, they didn't want to leave their ship because it was special to them, so even though it made Rose very sad she needed to let them do what they wanted, mmkay?"**

_**"Oh."** _

**Pearl turned away from Rose and Garnet as they started speaking to Amethyst softly; she didn't want them to see her cry. As they ran through the halls of the ship, all weapons at hand, slashing through control after control, Pearl couldn't help but wish they didn't have to, that she could at least use this ship as a chance for her to see where she came from again. And maybe Homeworld too. No, she wasn't made on Homeworld, but a planet a few million Kilometers away. She wanted to feel the ground against her feet once more, it was the only place in the entire universe that made her feel like she was important, that she mattered, that she existed for a reason. Homeworld couldn't do that, but then again, As much as Rose wanted it to..**

**"Earth can't give you the feelings you need." a voice behind Pearl said. She turned around to see Rose reach out to her. "And I know that. I just want you to know I did try on that ship, I really did. But Pearl, I promise you, someday I'll help you get to see the stars again. I promise."**

**Pearl smiled through her tears. _To be needed for tasks; to very much need your Owner to feel you even have a purpose to exist, this was an existential feeling all Pearls knew. But to feel love...? It felt wrong._**

* * *

 

Rose got shaken out of her flashback by the sound of Pearl sniffling. As Rose rushed over and wrapped her hands around Pearl, careful not to put too much pressure on her extremely swollen belly, Pearl started to wonder, _'Am i defective for loving Rose.....? Or am I defective for not feeling love for this baby the way I know Rose would?'_

 


	9. Chapter 9

Pearl never thought she'd be here. Asking a human for help, and  _Greg_ of all humans.   
  
Ever since that one day where Joseph went completely off the deep end, Pearl had become even more pessimistic and critical of humans, on par with how she was before she knew him. She was reverting to her old self, and it wasn't pleasant to feel this way. But she couldn't stop it.

  
"Greg...I don't mean to be..." she rolled her eyes when his back was turned "...rude...but...with my situation how exactly could a human female help me..?"

  
He squinted at her. "Listen Pearl, I know you hate me and humanity, but I couldn't care less. Whether you like it or not, I'm  _trying_ to be the bigger person here. And help you. Because Rose cares about you and I care about her. So just give this a shot, _okay?_ I'm dropping you off at my friend Vidalia's for the day and she's going to drive you into Empire City, where there's a really good women's clinic there. If nothing else just tolerate this so you don't end up hurting yourself okay?"

 

She rubbed her belly with one hand thoughtfully. But then she just scoffed and made a ridiculous gesture with her free hand, " _Greg,_ I hardly think any of your human doctors wi--"  
  
"I'm gonna stop you right there Pearl. if you had kept yourself a little more up-to-date on accomplishments of the human civilization, I don't know, the past few decades, instead of doing nothing but  _scorning_ us, and  _ignoring_ us, and  _pretending that we're not worth shit,_ you would've been more aware of some of our most important fucking medical accomplishments." They were standing in a driveway, and he pointed up to the porch, where a tired-looking woman in a brown leather jacket was locking up her front door. "Oh look, THERE'S Vidalia!  _Bye. "_

 

Vidalia jogged down the steps and held out her hand to an open mouthed-Pearl. "Hi nice to meetcha, I'm Greg's...well i mean I guess we're friends. I'm Vidalia."

No response.

Vidalia patted Pearl's shoulder and opened the passenger door for her. "I don't know what Greg' deal was today, but we can ride about in silence if ya want. I know what it feels like to have too many people askin about your business so I'm of all people gonna understand if you wanna brood or whatever, mmkay?"

Pearl finally met her eyes and mouthed *thanks* as she climbed in the passenger seat. Oblivious to Vidalia, as she was climbing into the driver's front seat Pearl's gem glowed slightly as she looked at her. 

 

Vidalia smiled. "Off to Empire City then! Hey, wanna stop somewhere to eat halfway there?" 

"....."  
"No thank you, I don't actually eat."

* * *

 

 **NOTE:**   **I apologize for the short chapter, but I've been having a hectic life lately and wanted to give you guys at least _something_ before I wait abit and get around to a longer chapter. Also, I don't like writing mean Greg, even just rude sarcastic Greg, but this takes place back when Rose  & young Greg first started dating, and idk, i really felt there needed to be at least one small moment where Pearl got called out on her shit. Like a wake-up call besides "It's Over, Isn't It". Don't worry, Pearl and him will make up and grow somewhat closer after she really just accepts he's trying to help. :)**


End file.
